How to get rid of butterflies
by polkysmiles
Summary: Neria Surana has been having unwanted feelings about a certain templar lately, and the only thing she can think to do is try to get him to give her what she wants. Lemon!


It's late at night and most everyone is asleep, except for a few templars who's shifts run late, and some mages fulfilling tasks from Irving. Neria Surana is using her task as an excuse to talk to Cullen. He, in her opinion, is the most interesting templar, and she has been getting butterflies in her stomach and sweaty palms for a while now, every time she talks to him. She's been wanting to tell him for a while, and finally sees how when she hears that he is working the late shift to night.

She walks up to him and says, "Hello, Cullen."

He looks up and nods at her, face reddening a bit. "H-hi, Neria…"

She's about to tell him how she feels then and there, but she remembers that they are in the middle of the hall, and, though very unlikely because of the time, anyone could walk up and see them at any second. "Can I… speak to you in private? It's… it's urgent."

His brow furrows in confusion, wondering what she could possibly want to tell him that she can't say here in public. _Maybe she's confessing her undying love_, he thinks dryly. He hopes, oh how he hopes, but alas, it could never work out, so that surely can't be it. He nods slowly and she walks away. He waits a bit, and then follows her.

When he gets to his destination, he realizes that they're in her bedroom, which stirs unwilling emotions within him. He blushes a deep red, and tries to hide his sudden lust. "Wh-what is it y-you w-w-wanted?"

She turns around and smiles at him. "Cullen, I've been having these… feelings lately. Every time we pass by each other, my palms get sweaty and the pit of my stomach drops. I want it to stop, but I just… I just don't know how… At least, I didn't. Not till today…"

He's about to ask her what she's getting at when she starts untying the sash around her robes. He looks away, his ears a deep crimson color, and asks, "Wh-what are you… What are you d-doing?" He hears her mage robes fall to the ground and he tries desperately not to look. Neria, however, has an entirely different plan.

She slowly walks around to his backside, and presses against him. He can feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her underclothes, and he closes his eyes, trying not to moan. She wraps her arms around his chest plate and says, "I know you took vows. I know… But I need this. I've even brewed a poultice that will help you forget about tonight if you want to. That way it will be like it never happened and you never broke your vows… Please, just, do this one thing for me."

Cullen also desperately wants this, but he would never admit to it. He takes her arms away from his chest and distances himself from her. He turns around, and, trying not to look at anything but her face, says, "I-I can't…"

"O-okay…" She bites her lip and looks down, trying not to show her pain from this reaction. She knows it's against his duty and of course he won't, but she can't help but hope. He sees the look of hurt cross her face and he sighs. _To hell with it_, he thinks. And although he knows he's going to hell for it, he can't help but do what he does next.

Neria has turned around and started putting her robes on again when he shakes off his gauntlets and strides toward her, pushing her up against the wall, forcing her to drop her robes in the process. Her back is towards him, her left cheek against the wall. He puts his arms (free of gauntlets) on either side of her, and says, "If you put that thing back on, you'll have another thing coming."

Then, he nips at her ear. She whimpers and he wonders what's gotten into him. How can one go from shy and not wanting to let go of his vow of abstinence, to an animal, not wanting anything but to ravish the beautiful elf before him.

He starts nibbling on the pointed tip of her ear, and she moans, her core throbbing and he underclothes wet. He pulls her away from the wall for a second, replaces his hand so one is on her left breast and the other is on her throbbing loins, and he starts playing with her.

She doesn't know how he's so good at this, as he's never even kissed anyone before, but Maker she's thankful. "Wait…" She manages to gasp out between moans.

"What?" he growls.

"B-bed."

He looks at the bed across the room for a second before resuming his ministrations. The bed can wait.

She's convulsing under his hands, nearing climax, when she feels it. Somehow, Cullen had managed to slip out of all if his armor and clothes while pleasuring her, and she now feels a warm, stiff… _thing _at her entrance. He bites down on her neck, thrusts his whole member into her, and she comes.

She likes jelly in his arms as he picks her up and lays her down on the bed. Her legs are spread wide and he climbs on top of her, doing his best not to crush her with his weight. He's seemed to have calmed down from the last time, and he looks at her before starting. She nods.

He kisses her jaw line gently as he slowly starts thrusting into her. They moan in unison and Neria starts tensing her thighs, which feels wonderful to him. Slowly he starts going faster and harder, and this time, when she climaxes, he climaxes with her. They collapse on the bed, and Cullen knows that tomorrow he'll have to deal with the consequences of what he's just done, but for now, as Neria sleepily strokes his hair and he kisses her, he couldn't care less.

* * *

**It's my first lemon, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad...? R&R? :]**


End file.
